A (Kind of) Typical Love Story
by Pug1998
Summary: She admired him from afar. He would notice all the good things in her. Go on a journey of love through the lives of Caleb and Elle. This is there love story. (Every chapter based off of movie, book, fic)
1. Math Class

**Math Class**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so bored!" I thought to myself as I sat in my teacher's, Mr. Hackett, math class. Normally this class was exciting and funny but today I just wasn't feeling it and it seemed like everyone else wasn't either. My notes were getting written by themselves as I did anything but listen to the teacher.

I listened to Becky humming One Direction songs behind me, Sarah rolling her pencil around the desk to my left, and Caleb shaking his foot on the ground right in front of me. Don't call me weird but this whole school year, 9 weeks in, I have been trying to figure out why he does it. When Mr. H calls on him he does it, when he is doing his work in class, and just at random times sometimes! I still haven't figured it out. Typically people would find the action annoying but surprisingly I found it very soothing as it slightly shook my desk, almost putting me in trance. I didn't even realize Mr. H calling on me.

"Elle!" He exclaims in his deep but loud voice snapping me out of my trance of staring at the back of Caleb's head.

"Huh?" I say groggily snapping my head up, and making a very loud crack while doing so.

"What is the Pythagorean theorem?" He asks, knowing I wasn't listening know the answer. I mean Mr. H is nice and stuff but he likes to pick on the students. I take a quick glance, as quick as I can get, at my notes only to see that it's not there.

"Ummm...?" I say blushing while trying to rack my brain for the theorem that I know I learned last year, in 8th grade.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared." I hear Caleb whisper really quiet from where he sat in the seat in front of me.

"Um... A squared plus B squared equals C squared?" I state almost as a question.

"Correct!" Mr. H says moving on to pick on some other kid.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I whisper leaning forward towards his ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Caleb says turning around. His face is so close that my breath hitches. I focus on his smirky smile instead of looking into eyes as I shrink back into my chair smiling back at him. When he turns around I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and run my fingers through my hair.

The rest of the class I try so hard to focus on Mr. H but my brain fails me and keeps playing back what happened just moments ago.

"Damn, I wonder if he knows the effect he has on people?" I think going back to playing the small conversation over and over in my head...

**(A/N: OKAY! So my first chapter on my very own, self made story! I hope you guys like it eve though it isn't based off of something? OH, and I would really appreciate it if no matter if you liked it or not to please review it would mean the world to me to know what everyone thinks. Just no cussing at me please:) So please tell me how I did and R&R:):):):):)))**


	2. Facebook

Facebook

"Rachael come on do we have to do this?" I whined as Rachael typed away at her computer, writing in the URL .

"Of course!" She responded way too cheery for my mood right now.

"Why?" I complain whining again. "Because, your in high school you have put this off way too long! I mean Miranda made me do mine but I'm glad she did!"

"Ugh!" I respond remembering the situation all too well. It was Rachael's 13 birthday party we were all watching Rachael open her presents excitedly. When Miranda, Rachael's older sister came down the stair holding a 'card'. She handed it to her. Rachael read it aloud and the 'card' said that Miranda made Rachael a Facebook basically against her will. We were all cracking up at the time but now that it's happening to me I sure as hell am not cracking up. I mean its not like I can't have one or don't want one. It's the fact that its a lot of work! Work that I don't want to do...

"Now what do you want your profile picture to be?" she asks snapping me out of my whining while I spin in my chair.

"I don't know! You choose." I say glancing at the thousands of her 'narrowed' down choices.

"Fine be that way! I'll just choose this one, you look good in it with the double chin..." She says sarcastically pointing to a picture of a picture of my 6th grade school picture. Probably the bane of my existence.

"You wouldn't?" I say snapping my head once again as she moves the mouse to click on her choice.

"Oh I would."

"NO! Give me that!" I say wrestling her for the mouse. "Rachael give it to me!"

"AHHH!" Rachael shrieks as I scratch her hand. She immediately lets go of the mouse. Knowing my plan worked, I snatch the mouse up browsing through the choice she has spread out.

"What about this one?" I ask like nothing happened hovering over a photo of me taken before our formal 8th grade dance. "Because I gotta say I do look goooood!"

"Whatever." Rachael says giving me a death glare. "That hurt." She says a little later in a whiny voice.

"Oh suck it up you baby." I say swatting my hand at her and turning my head back to the screen in a dismissing way. "So this one I'm clicking in 10...9...8...7..."

"For goodness sakes Elle just click it!"

"Fine, fine."

"Looky there, now all you have to do is ask people to be your friend and stuff." She says her mood returning right away. She snatches the mouse back going down the list recommended. "Emma, Megan, Kaylin, Kathryn, Jordan, Hannah, Claire, Sean, Caleb..." As soon as she says 'his' name my instincts kick in.

"Wait what no!" I say snatching the mouse clicking out of the list into the cover page all before she clicks the 'send friend request' button.

"Why?" She says pushing my foot off her stomach and going to the page of people.

"You know why!"

"I know what?"

"You know..." I say gesturing around with my hands. "Oh that!" She says realizing what I'm talking about and returning to the screen."So what, you would become his friend sometime anyway?" she says like its the most obvious thing in the world, moving the mouse over the button again.

"No, please..." I beg doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" She says giving in to my charm like always. "Now pictures!" She says getting all back into torture Elle mode.

_About 5 minutes later of tagging and random stuff _

_"_Holy Shit Elle look!"

"What?!" I ask snapping out of my trance thinking of random things, I seem to go into those a lot.

"Look, look, look! It's so exciting." She says getting all girly, I mean not we always are even though I seem to not be this whole experience.

"Holy..." I say seeing what she is pointing at. "Don't say yes!"

"Too late!" She says right after I say it clicking on the accept button of the request Caleb sent me.

"Rachael!"

"What?" She says faking innocence. "You should be thanking me. I just helped start the beginning of a great relationship."

"Ugh I'm gonna kill you." I say rubbing my face probably blushing like crazy.

"Oh just admit it you are totally happy." She says sitting back with a content sigh after a couple minutes of silence.

"OK fine!" I say smiling like a loser and use her distraction to change the subject. "Guess what happened in..." I say snapping and we go into a girly conversation about boys, nails, shopping, girl things. Totally forgetting about the thing that just happened not 10 minutes ago.

Well at least for now...

**(A/N: I have no idea who reads this story. Probably no one, but I still write for it ! So I hope everyone liked it and please please please R&R means like the world to me!**)


	3. School fights

"**The Fight"**

**Chapter 3 **

**Elle's POV**

**Setting: Freshman year (late fall, early winter. November ish), in school.**

**Based off: The commercial for the new Switched at Birth episode where Noah attacks Travis (if you watch the show you know what I mean.).**

**P.S. You can look at all outfits on my profile under the links.**

* * *

It was a cold rainy morning as I walked into school. The wind whipped my Reed Krakoff white pea coat and Burberry scarf as I ran out of my dad's BMW. My Juicy Couture clack yoga pants were pelted with rain freezing my legs. Reaching the entrance I rush inside shaking the rain out of my straight brown hair. Pulling myself together I walk down the hall.

Now to get to my locker you have to go through senior hallway, which is pretty much a pain in the ass. I mean the seniors are normally very peaceful people unlike the sophomores or the juniors. It's just one person that makes the everyday chore of walking down the hall harder than it should be. That one person was Erik. You see Erik has this weird obsession with freshman. I don't know if he thinks he can get in there pants or if that's just his type. I know this because for one he rides my bus and my friend Emma has known him for like ever.

"Hey girly." I hear to my right. Looking over I see the fabulous Emma herself walking towards me. Today she has on light colored J brand jeans, Isabel Marant patchy dark blue colored button up shirt, and Marc Jacobs grey knee high boots.

"Hey!" I say as we walk past the nurse's office nearing the senior hallway.

"Weathers a bitch." She says pulling her white pillow jacket closer to her body.

"I know, winter came early." I sigh. "Prepare, senior hallway." I whisper as we past the main office. We both instantly take a deep breath and straighten our clothing, no need to look like shit.

"Ladies!' We hear someone shout as we walk in not even 15 steps.

"Hey Erik." We both sigh simultaneously.

"Whoa that was cool!" He says stepping in between us and hanging his arms around our shoulders. "It's nice seeing you after this long weekend."

"What do you want Erik?" I ask picking his arm off my shoulder.

"What?" Can't a guy talk his two best buddies?" He asks his arm back on our shoulders.

"No." Emma says as I respond with, "Why don't you go annoy David and John then?"

"Pshh they aren't my friends. I only pretend to be there friends." He says as we pass David with John a little farther behind.

"Ohh right because you're SO busy with school and work and your girlfriend, Ellie Goulding?" Emma says sarcastically.

"That hurt, that hurt right here." He says taking his arm off his shoulder to out his hand on his heart.

I crack up laughing at this comment but stifle it as Erik looks at me sad, obviously fake.

"Well ladies I guess this is good bye." He says as we reach the end of the hallway.

"Guess so." Emma and I say and then shrug simultaneously.

"That is fucking weird!" Erik shouts walking backwards as Emma and I head to our lockers.

"That will never get old." Emma sighs. I nod in agreement. "Elle, douche alert." Emma whispers, this is normal for us. But I still instantly panic a little. Taking deep breathes I lift my head up chin held high. "3…2…1" Emma says counting down.

"Oh look who it is. Little miss prep and the best prep." Emma and I hear to our right. "What'd you get for going to school this morning Elle? New shoes?" His friends all laugh from there spot in front of his locker.

"Shut up Patrick." Emma says referring to the douche.

"Why? I'm sure you got something too." He says insulting Emma now.

"Hey!" I say, "You can insult me all you want but leave my friend out of this."

"Oh and what will you do if I don't airhead?" He asks pouting, "Sick you're little boyfriend on me?"

_STOP! Okay so you're probably wondering what the hell is going on and who I'm talking about. So to help you out let me take you back to the beginning of freshman (this) year._

_Flashback…_

"Hey Kat!" I say greeting my friend one summery warm afternoon.

"Hey!" She says putting some more books in her backpack. The bell had just rung and everyone was heading out.

"How was your—AHH!" I say cutting myself off as I feel a sharp pain in my butt. "What the hell!" I say whirling around. All I see is Kathryn's locker 'buddy', Patrick, grabbing stuff out of his locker like an innocent little boy.

"Hey!" I yell at him rubbing my Tom Ford dark fold over jean shorts in the spot where the pain is, "Hello excuse me?!" I say furiously my hands waving everywhere causing my Tom Ford sheer loose tan long sleeved collared shirt to wave a little. My outfit was in the same collection. Trying to keep myself out of diva mode I take a couple deep breaths

"Yes?" Patrick asks pretending like nothing happened.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask in disbelief.

"Uhh, grabbing my stuff?"

"Uhh no I mean what are you doing pinching my ass?" Now I'm in full diva mode as he gets on my last nerve.

"What are you talking about?" He says smirking.

"Oh do NOT play that game with me." I say.

"Okay then what game do you want to play?" He asks trying to be seductive and I say again TRYING.

"Get away from me!" I shout as his face gets closer to mine. Soon as has reached my max and I push him away.

"Hey watch it bitch!" He yells. Now everyone is watching.

"Patrick stop." I hear Kathryn demand quietly from behind me. Out of all my friends that had to be hear it had to be the most quiet one.

"You too!" He shouts once again getting closer to me.

"Who do you think you are?" He asks me.

"Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am?" I question my voice getting louder. "I am a self respecting girl that does NOT I repeat does not do things let alone with dicks – like - you!" I get the last couple words through by poking him in his not very hard chest. His face stays hard for a couple more moments and next thing I know there is a stinging in my cheek. A collective gasp can be heard around us, people shocked that he just slapped me.

"Watch it!" He yells. I can feel tears prickle my eyes and feel the immense stinging in on my cheek. "You deserved—"

"Hey!" I hear yelled from the crowd, "Get away from her!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Patrick asks his attention now on the mysterious person. I quickly whirl around my hand still cradling my cheek.

Then I see him, him as in Caleb Jacobs my long time crush since like the 7th grade.

Caleb looks at me for a moment his eyes looking me up and down with worry. It is not a checking out way though, more like checking for damage way. Finally his eyes settle on my tear filled ones before going back to the problem.

"Who do all you 'popular' people think you are, running around telling me what to do?" Patrick yells ranting, "Well you know what I'm gonna do somethin' about it and its going to involve her and all those other rich ass bitches in this school."

I gasp a little at his language but hold back the many tears that threaten to spill over.

The crowd gets bigger and bigger as the seconds pass. My friends have all collected behind me.

"Elle, let's go!" Emma says pulling at my arm to drag me away. She too had tears in her eyes after hearing Patrick's comment.

"No! Go!" I demand yanking my arm out of her grip, "I can't leave him." I plead my eyes drifting to the only boy who had the nerve to defend me. Emma looks at me with her lips pursed for a while. Finally she gives in a tear slipping down her cheek. It is quickly wiped away.

"Be careful." She pleads and starts backing up into the crowd, Kathryn reluctantly following her. Both of them give me one last sad look and leave knowing not to fight with me anymore.

"—that bitch ain't gonna resist." I hear Patrick yell, turning around I see him pointing at me. My eyes go wide; I think Caleb sees this because he gradually stands in front of me.

"Stop calling her that!" Caleb demands.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Go get your big brother to beat me up and then walk around like you own the school?" Patrick scoffs.

From there on everything is a blur. Caleb pounces on Patrick throwing the first punch at his nose. Then Patrick redeems himself throwing a hard one back. They both are then just throwing punch after punch. Finally, some juniors come and intervene. Among them I see Collin, Caleb's brother, as he grabs Caleb's arm pushing Patrick away as some other guys grab him.

"You dick!" Patrick yells his face full of rage as two guys hold him back. Caleb gets let of a little easier, cooling himself off.

"Dude chill." I hear from Patrick's direction to my left. To my right I see Collin with his hand on Caleb's shoulder, Caleb wiping blood off his nose. Biting my lip I jog over to Caleb.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? This is my entire fault I'm so sorry!" I rant upon seeing his bruising, bleeding face. Grabbing tissues out of my purse I start to dab at his nose totally forgetting who I am talking to.

"Ahh this must be the girl." I hear someone mumble next to me. Stopping what I am doing I turn and see Collin smirking at us.

"Collin…" Caleb warns in a low voice.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be going." He says putting his hands up and walking away, still smirking.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks his fingers coming up to graze my cheek where there is probably still a red mark.

"I'm fine." I say turning away blushing slightly, but small tears prickle my eyes as I feel the pain come back, not only of the slap but of Patrick's words.

"No you're not." He says tilting my face towards his examining my cheek. As he does so, a lone tear escapes my eye making its track down my cheek stopping at his finger. Softly wiping it away he makes me look him in the eye.

"He won't hurt you." Caleb says. I just pull my face out of his hands wiping away the excess tears. Feeling the intimacy in the moment I collect myself.

"Umm…look thanks for helping me." I say taking a step back, a see an unknown emotion pass his face before it disappears.

"Uhh… no problem." He says scratching the back of his head.

"WHOA DUDE!" I hear as I'm about to say something. Looking around Caleb I look to see Patrick charging toward us.

"Caleb watch-!" I shout causing Caleb too look around just in time for Patrick to punch him in the face. I shriek as Caleb crumples to the ground, Patrick looming over him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A loud voice yells. Looking I see someone, a teacher, pushing through all the people. Succeeding in getting through the enraged face of Mr. Martino emerges. "Mr. Samuels, Mr. Jacobs with me now!" He orders, "You too Miss Tatum." He says startling me as I help a groaning Caleb up. Mr. Martino seizes Patrick by the arm and Caleb and I follow. Caleb resting on my shoulder clutching his nose as we head to Mr. Martino's class room.

"Now who's going to tell me what happened?" Mr. Martino asks as he hands me a tissue box, when we have all settled in his classroom. Grabbing a tissue I start to dab at Caleb's nose, ignoring his winces, "Patrick?"

"Well, I was minding my own business as…" Patrick starts

"The real story." Mr. M says, probably from experience.

"That is—"Patrick starts but Mr. M cuts him off.

"Elle, what a happened?" Mr. M asks taking me by surprise. Pausing my dabbing I turn to him. "Don't be afraid to tell the truth." He says as my eyes flicker with fear to Patrick. What he said really got to me, the creepy shows and movies I watch do not help with my fear.

"Umm…" I mumble twiddling my fingers. I suddenly feel someone's hand graze mine. Looking down I follow the nail bitten fingers, up the arm, and to the face, Caleb. Looking at him, he silently tells me to tell Mr. M by a nod of his head. "Well, I was minding my own business when I felt a sting in my…my…uhhh."

"Her butt, he pinched her butt." Caleb says filling in what I can't say, Patrick growls from his seat.

"Yeah." I agree, "I told Patrick to go away and then after a while he ended up slapping me." I say quietly waiting for his reaction. Mr. M urges me to continue a shocked look on his face. "Umm… then Caleb defended me and then ended up fighting. Some juniors broke it up but I guess Patrick was still mad because he came and punched Caleb as we were talking."

"I did not!" Patrick protests.

"Ohh, but you did." Caleb remarks.

"Patrick I would like you to follow me to the principal's office. Elle take Mr. Jacobs to the nurse, let's hope she is still there, and Caleb, you, will report to me tomorrow for lunch detention." Mr. Martino says and takes a complaining Patrick down the hall.

"I'm sorry." I say turning to Caleb.

"For what?" He asks standing up. Together we walk out of the classroom grabbing our fallen backpacks.

"It's my fault you got into that fight." I say.

"How is it your fault? I decided on my own to help you." He says smiling.

"It was my ass he pinched. I could have helped it by having an ugly ass." I point out.

"That's not possible." Caleb states.

"Oh yeah it is. Trust me. When you live in my world, you've seen plenty of ugly butts." I say, shivering at the memories.

"I meant that it's not possible for you to have an ugly ass." He says laughing his melodic laugh that makes you smile.

"And how is that?" I question.

"Because you are beautiful." He says sweetly looking me in the eyes.

"Hmm really?" I ask, "And how am I 'beautiful'?"

"You really want to know?" Caleb asks suddenly getting shy.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Well umm… you are beautiful in and out." He concludes.

"Like?" I question egging him on, which results in his face getting red.

"You're sweet, funny, nice…"

"A bitch, a spoiled brat, priss… Yeah I've heard those before." I sigh.

"You're not any of those things." He says and I give him a 'you've got to be kidding me?' look, "Ok maybe you are spoiled but you're not a bitch or a priss whatever the hell that is." I smile a little, "The point is, is that I think you are beautiful. You want to know my favorite thing?" He asks.

"What?"

"Your smile." He states and I smile. "See! There it is."

"You know Caleb I didn't know you were a romantics guy." I say smiling at him.

"I am not!" He protests, "I just know how to please a lady."

"Oh really?" I question.

"No, not really I was just winging it. I actually have never asked a girl out before." He says. At first I do not notice what he says but as soon as his sentence registers I look up into his bright blue eyes.

"Wait? Are you asking me out?" I question.

"I don't know." He says smiling, "Am I?" He then walks away towards the nurse's office. As he is just steps away from the door I call out to him.

"So, what time are you picking me up?" I question.

"Umm… let's say Saturday at 3." He says his face still turned away.

"What are we going to the early bird movie?" I joke. I start to sneak up behind him as he talks.

"Actually I was thinking more like laser tag and pizza." He says, still not turning my way.

"Hmm… Sounds like fun. It'll give me a chance to beat you're sorry ass in go carts." I say whispering in his ear. At first he jumps, but he then recovers quickly spinning around to grab my waist.

"That's what you think." Caleb says his face inches from mine.

"It's the truth." I say back smiling.

"Hmm… we'll just have to see won't we?"

"I guess…" I say slipping out of his grasp and grabbing his hand. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Hey, where are you going?" He asks as I walk away.

"Home."

"How?" He questions and I only then realize that all the buses have left leaving me here.

"Uhhh?"

"C'mon, I force Collin to give you a ride." He says taking my hand and walking towards the student parking lot.

"But you have to go to the nurse." I say, looking back.  
"I think I'll live." He says, "Yo, Collin! We need to give this young lady a ride home."

_Okay so that's the story. It's the story of how I got together with Caleb and the reason I still hate Patrick 'til this day. Back to present…_

"Ehh… I don't think she needs me. I think she can take you herself." I hear a familiar voice say. "Don't you think she can take him Emma?"

"Ehh… I think she can do it with one eye closed." Emma says smirking at my boyfriend.

"Me too." Caleb says and puts his arm around my waist form behind me. "Hey." He whispers in my ear.

"I think I take you with both eyes closed." I whisper to him.

"Ohh! Get the hell out of my face!" Patrick yells.

"Fine. We don't want to see yours either." I say walking away Caleb and Emma in tow. I just noticed that Sam has joined Emma, and they are talking. Let's just say they are dating even though he never asked her out.

"Hey guys!" We all hear as we walk pasted a group of lockers. We all turn to see Rachael, rocking a pair of distressed Joe's jeans and Jason Wu floral top that is sheer at the top reaching her neck. In her ears are giant Tiffany's diamond earrings. Matching some of the flowers on her shirt she wears a light pink pair of Jimmy Choo flats. Standing next to her is her boyfriend Chad.

"Hey, Rach!" Emma and I yell as the boys do the bro nod to Chad. We all walk over and start up a conversation, the little 'fight' forgotten.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes this was rewritten and it is very different in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy! More coming up! R&R!)**


	4. Please Read!

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! (P.S. please finish reading!) So this is probably not the chapter you may or may not have been looking for but... it will hopefully give you some hope!**

**1ST order of business- I will not and won't ever abandon a story! I hope you don't think that of me!:( Though for "Typical" I may be forced off! LOL! **

**But next- You all probably guessed it but this is one of those annoying A/N that everyone hates seeing halfway through a story! Don't worry I know how you feel but I feel like I should assure that though over my many weeks of absence I will be updating! I am going on what they call a haitus! **

**I am going to be working like a madman the next couple of weeks on project and finals and I do NOT want to curse my already poor stories with awful hasteful chapters! So I hope you all understand my reasoning!**

**I will most likely be back during my summer after I get used to my summer gym schedule and the fun times of being my age! Hey I have a life too! And its a fun one! Jk... okay maybe not...**

**But I hope everyone forgives me! This s for all my stories!**

**Surprises**

**Rest of Our Lives **

**A (kind of) Typical love story **

**and **

**Celebrity skin!**

**So once again I apologize for my absence that will continue:( But I also encourage you to read my other stories and the 600+ in my favorites! There are some really good ones in there especially if you are dramione fans! Just watch for ratings! And may recommend Malfoy Madness and its many volumes (one of the best stories ever!), any story by NJ coffee House, and To Be a Malfoy! Those are some quality stories! **

**Until I write again or to any reviewers which may be soon!**

**Pug1998:)**


End file.
